


Defamation

by Elsian



Series: A Fond Companion [5]
Category: Becoming Jane (2007), Jane Eyre (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom overhears unpleasant talk at the local tavern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defamation

For all that Tom loved Thornfield, and the company of his dear Mr Rochester, he could not help but to want for some echo of his life in London, even in some small manner, which was how he had come to find himself in a little tavern in the nearby village, not a great deal away from Thornfield so that Edward would worry, but enough that Tom could relax and enjoy a drink and cheerful company a while. 

He loved Edward deeply, but he would be the first to admit the man could be a trifle dour at best, and disheartened wretch at worst. 

His evening had been pleasant enough, to begin with. He had made some acquaintances amongst some of the younger farmhands, and another young man who's father owned land and a large home a few miles west of the small village, and would absolutely scandalised to hear that his son was in the local taverns if the few comments gleaned from Edward were to be believed.

Tom was pleasantly tipsy, and quite looking forward to getting home to his lover who was undoubtedly still sulking over his accounts in the study.

“Old Rochester's a fool if he don't think that boy is doin' anything but takin' advantage.” Tom froze as he cradled his drink at the bar, before surreptitiously looking over his shoulder for the voice he had heard.

Three older men that he recognised vaguely from when he had travelled the area with Edward a few times sat huddled at a table at the corner. One he knew to be a farming man, but the others occupations he was entirely unable to recall. For a brief moment he wondered if he was meant to be hearing the men gossip about Edward, but the tavern was busy, and ensconced at the bar behind the crowd as he was, he quickly realised they were unaware of him, and of how much their voices carried despite how they might have settled themselves in the quieter corner.

“I heard he was livin' off his uncle up in old London town.” Another of the men commented “I'm guessin' he fell out of favour and decided to come and rip off the country folk.” 

Anger flared inside Tom as he gripped his tankard, knuckles turning white as he debated storming over to their table and informing them of his numerous siblings, who shared three rooms in a tiny farm in Ireland, but he was rather outnumbered, by them and also other locals who were likely to be loyal to the men out of principle. Tom was no fool

And he had also promised Edward numerous times before he left that he wouldn't get into any fights tonight.

The third of the men snorted. “Rochester isn't quite the fool you take him for. I was doing a delivery up at Thornfield the day that boy got back from London.” 

Tom took another quick glance at the man and realised that was why he'd seemed so familiar. 

“He was out of that carriage like a shot, didn't even wait for the drive to let him out, and the way he was smiling at the Lord. You mark me, that man were grinning back like a damned wolf.” the man chuckled into his tankard “I'll tell you now lads, that boy is pretty enough to be sure. I'm certain he's paying his way through Thornfield, if you know what I mean.” 

“How the other half live, ain't that right?” The first man chortled, and the three of them laughed into their drinks heartily before moving on in their gossip to a local farmer who'd lost a third of his sheep by carelessly leaving the gate open one night, discussing what a fool the man had always been, but Tom was still fixated on their previous conversation, his beer suddenly far too sour and the evening feeling significantly less jovial.

He left his tankard more than half-filled sitting at the bar, pushing himself away and heading to the door, not bothering to say his goodbyes to the Lord's young son or any other of the nights companions.

The night air was warm and pleasant in spite of the late hour, the height of summer being uncommonly good to them this year, but Tom felt a chill deep within him that was nothing to do with the circumstances of the weather.

He wasn't quite able to work out why he had been so affected by what was clearly just idle gossip for the men within the tavern, a brief amusement before they moved onto the next flavour of the month. It wasn't as though Tom hadn't been the centre of scandal and rogue chat before, he had hardly had the best reputation in London. Before his uncle had sent him off to stay with Lord Rochester in an effort to straighten him out in the country, and everything had changed.

As he walked along the path back to Thornfield, Tom thought back to the day he had returned to the country, a day that had previously held such joy for him that now felt slightly tainted, a dull edge inflicted by the old men's words on what had been such a sharp point of elation in his life.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tom knew the carriage couldn't possible travel faster without fear of destruction, but he couldn't help but feel that the driver was doing his utmost to make sure they travelled to Thornfield as slowly as possible, the fields and hedgerows drifting past the window at an obscenely slow rate.

A knock from the roof startled him from his reverie.

“We'll be at Thornfield in about a quarter hour, Mr Lefroy.” The driver called, and just as he did, Tom saw the large house appear in the distance, just beyond the winding roads. It took all of his will power not to fling open the carriage door and simply vault his way to the house over the hedges.

“Thank you.” Tom called, surprised at how steady his voice came out. It felt as though the butterflies that had settled in his stomach would escape the moment he opened his mouth, fluttering wings disappearing off into the air in place of words. 

He was going to see Edward again.

He was going to see Edward again, in only fifteen minutes.

Those fifteen minutes felt like the longest that had ever passed in his life, barring that singular dreadful moment when it had come to his ears that Edward had become engaged to young Miss Ingram, during which Tom had been entirely certain time had stopped to let him suffer in that dire moment for the rest of eternity.

It was of no consequence though. All of the glamour and excitement of London had been lost after his time in Thornfield, and he'd spent much of his time devoting himself to his studies once he had returned, much to the elation of his uncle. That wasn't to say he didn't still love his nights out, and he had certainly missed his old friends, but the taverns lost much of their appeal when he returned to his empty, cold bed instead of Edward's waiting arms, drawing him under the heavy covers and embracing him tightly even as he groaned about the late hour of his return.

Tom couldn't wait to start doing it again, enjoy his drinking before stumbling home to his loyal, grumbling love.

Finally, the carriage drew up the drive, pulling to a stop where the household had gathered. Edward was stood in front then, hands clasped and stern as ever. Tom was out of the door like a shot, the driver barely able to put the reigns down, never mind get down and open the door for him. 

Mrs Fairfax was waiting beyond Edward, along with the rest of the staff, some smiling fondly when they saw the young Mr Lefroy, to the left two men were unloading a cart of something or another and behind him he could hear the driver pulling down his luggage, but he took no notice as he walk to Edward, certain his face might split with the force of his grin. 

To his great joy, Edward grinned back, eyes lighting up as he stepped towards Tom, pulling him into an embrace and clapping him on the back before stepped back. A mere embrace between friends, nothing that might arouse suspicion, but the contact left Tom yearning for more, the short embrace intensely more teasing than any months of separation had been.

“It is wonderful to see you again, my friend.” He greeted, grin still firmly plastered upon his face. 

“It has been too long, I even managed to find myself missing your company, miracle of miracles.” Edward teased, before placing his hand on Tom's shoulder and guiding him in. “Mrs Fairfax shall deal with having your luggage taken to your room. Come, we have tea prepared and waiting in the study.” 

“How through of you, Mr Rochester.” Tom laughed, letting himself be guided inside towards the study, whilst the household dispersed and returned to their duties. 

Edward opened the door, standing back and letting Tom enter first, sliding his hand from Tom's shoulder to the small of his back as they entered the room. Tom stepped in, closing his eyes and taking in the atmosphere of the room once more, as the door clicked shut behind him, and he heard the clunk as Edward turned the key, locking it shut behind them.

It was mere seconds before Edward was pressing up behind up, Tom leaning back into his lover and pressing his hands over Edwards on his waist as the taller man pressed his face into Tom's neck, kissing and nipping in equal measure. Tom tilted his head more, giving Edward better access, and sighed.

“I have missed you so much these past months.” He murmured. 

“Do not think on it. You have returned to me now, and that is all that matters.” Edward replied, lips moving against the other man's skin before he turned him in his arms, finally wrenching him into a deep kiss, securing him in his arms as Tom's own came up around Edward's neck, standing on his toes to meet the taller man. 

Edward licked at the seam of Tom's mouth, and he opened to him willingly, groaning as the other man plundered his mouth, revelling in the taste of his lover once more. 

“I love you.” He panted into Edward's mouth, desperate to say the words once more. Edward did not reply in kind, but that was alright. Edward rarely said them back to him, but he knew how ardently the other felt for him, and it made it so much more special when the other man did utter those rare words.  
Instead, he slid his hands down, under Tom's rear and gripping his thighs, Tom already preparing himself to assist when Edward hefted him up, depositing him on the cabinet nearest the door, making him around a head taller than the other man, which made him smile. Tom took Edward's face in his hands, leaning down and kissing him softly, in contrast to their previous lustful exchanges.

Edward pulled back, hands resting on Tom's thighs as he looked at him, frowning at the younger man. Tom tilted his head, curiously.

“What is it, my love?” 

Edward was silent a moment longer. 

“You are never to leave me again. I absolutely forbid it.” He said, voice low. “You will stay here, and will be mine as I am yours, until we are parted by death alone.” 

Tom kissed him, hands gripping his hair.

“Oh my dear Edward.” He replied. “I have finished my studies. I am done with London as I will ever be. There was never any doubt in my mind that this trip would not be permanent.”

They kissed again, their brushed of lips growing passionate once more, before Edward placed a hand on Tom's chest, pushing him back against the wall whilst his other hand fumbled with the man's trousers, making quick work of the fastenings and pulling them down enough to free Tom's cock, already half-hard and eager for Edward's touch, which he willingly obliged, taking him in hand and stroking him firmly. Tom's eye's closed and his head fell back against the wall none-too-gently as he gasped out. 

“Edward!” He lifted his hand to his mouth, biting down on his clenched fist to prevent him crying out further. It was a near thing though when he felt the sudden heat and slickness of Edward's mouth upon him, leg's clenching at Edward in both passion and shock.

“Edward.” He panted again. “Are you...christ...are you certain?” He had only ever done this himself to the other man, for all else they had done, Edward had still held certain perceptions about this particular act that Tom hadn't managed to dissuade him of in the time spent in Thornfield before his return to London.

Edward drew back only to shush him before drawing Tom back into his mouth, swirling his tongue so expertly around Tom's cock that he wasn't entirely sure the man hadn't been lying to him about never partaking in such acts before. Edward hollowed his cheeks, running his tongue along the underside of Tom's cock, causing the other man to hiss and bury one hand in Edward's hair, the other reaching blindly for Edward's hand that was still on his thigh. It was freely given, and Tom entwined their fingers, gripping tightly as Edward moved steadily on his cock. 

It had been a long few months however, especially for Tom who had never found himself instilled with any inclination for loyalty until the enigmatic Mr Rochester, and he reached his peak fast, panting harder as he drew closer to climax.

“Edward, I'm going to...nownownow.” he gripped at Edward's hair, trying to pull him away, but Edward stayed resolutely where he was, holding Tom in his mouth as he came, only releasing him when Tom felt back against the wall once more, sated with his hair stuck to his sweat-covered brow.

Edward only chucked as the other man wearily fastened his trousers, and helped Tom down from the cabinet to stand on trembling legs as he took him into his arms, the shorter man pressing his face into Edward's chest and gripping to his jacket lapels, Edward's arms encasing his shoulders.

“Are you sure you are new to this?” Tom mumbled into Edward's chest as the other man drew them near to the sofa that sat in front of the fire. “You are uncommonly good at it.” 

“I can assure you, you are the only one to have received that particular pleasure from me.” Edward laughed in response, pulling Tom down to rest between his legs as they settled on the seat.

“Did you not...?” Tom trailed off, letting his unasked question linger in the air, but Edward shook his head, placing his fingers under Tom's chin and tilting his head up for a brief kiss. 

He could faintly taste himself and felt the stirrings of arousal once more, though they quickly settled again.

“I just wish to hold you, for now.” Edward replied. “May I have that pleasure?” 

Tom nodded, settling into Edward's embrace and accepting more soft kisses as they took comfort in each others presence once more.

“Besides.” Edward grinned. “I am certain you can make it up to me later.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Despite how he felt now knowing that delivery driver he'd so quickly disregarded on the day had been watching himself and Edward so closely, he smiled to himself, recalling that first evening of his return with fond memory. He had more than made it up to the other man, riding him hard and fast into the mattress, Edward's hands gripping at the thighs bracketing him so strongly that it had only been in the last week that the bruises left from his fingers began to fade from Tom's pale skin.

It took him less time to reach Thornfield than he had anticipated, so lost in his thoughts as he was. He was surprised to see that the lights were still lit within Edward's study, the soft glow from the window the only lights to be seen from the household, but then he realised he was returning significantly earlier than he usually did from his excursions to the taverns, shaken as he had been by the conversation overheard.

He pushed the heavy door open, not bothering to try and hide his entrance. The ancient door was far too noisy for him to try and disguise his return, and if he was honest, he hoped Edward would hear. He wanted to see him most desperately, wanted to hold him and not let go. 

As hoped, the study door opened and Edward stepped out, only clad in his white shirt, trousers and shoes, quill still in hand as he look at Tom, who surged forward, wrapping his arms around his lover tightly. Edward hesitated a moment before leaning aside and placing the quill on the cabinet by the study door before returning Tom's embrace.

“You're back early.” He said softly, and Tom could feel the hands running down his back in the illusion of soothing, but in reality looking for anything that would make Tom hiss in pain, any physical evidence that the younger man had gotten himself into a fight that spurred his late return.

“Didn't get into a fight.” Tom muttered again Edward's chest. The hands stopped moving immediately, knowing he was caught. “Just needed you.”   
He looked up, staring at Edward with earnest. 

“Still need you.” He said softly. Edward leant down, gripping the top's of Tom's arms lightly, and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Give me a moment.” he replied, stepping into his study and dousing the light before returning to Tom, taking a surreptitious glance before taking Tom's hand in his own and drawing him to the stair's, leading him up and into his bedroom, which was very quickly becoming 'theirs'.

As soon as the door shut, Tom fastened his mouth to Edwards, pulling at his shirt to remove it and drawing closer to the bed, sitting down and pressing kisses to the older man's bare stomach as he hastened with the fastenings of his trousers. He felt Edward's hands come up to push his coat from his shoulders, infinitely slower and more tender than Tom's hurried actions, drawing Tom back up and kissing him as he patiently undid the buttons of Tom's waistcoat and removed his shirt, leaving them both bare from the waist up. Tom hurried into Edward's space once more, desperate to touch his skin, but Edward did not allow the younger man to rush him, pushing him back onto the bed with ease, crawling up his body as Tom shuffled himself back so he lay against the pillows. 

“Please, Edward. I need...” Edward cut him off with a firm kiss, probing his mouth with his tongue as he loosened Tom's trousers, drawing them off him along with his boots and leaving him naked below the older man.

“I know.” was all he said before he stood, removing his own shoes and trousers before returned to the bed, pressing their naked bodies entirely together. Tom wrapped his arms around Edwards neck, arching up into the other man, who ground back against him, their arousals pressed firmly together.

Edward reached between them, stroking Tom's erection just once before he slid down the younger man's body, pressing kisses to the pale skin as he retreated lower down the man's body. Tom bit his lip in anticipation, waiting for Edward's hot, wet mouth to engulf his cock. 

Which was why it was all the more surprising when the other man bypassed his arousal completely, hoisting his legs up over his shoulders and pressing his mouth firmly against Tom's puckered entrance, swiping his tongue over the hole, nearly causing Tom to jump a foot off the bed were it not for Edward's firm grip on his legs.

Tom was enterprising, and there was no doubt he was more experienced in buggery of the two of them, but even he had not indulged in such a taboo act, and he briefly wondered how Edward had even come to think of it before that skilled tongue was probing at his entrance, igniting a flame low in his belly and throwing his head back into the pillows with a groan, his erection almost painful with arousal. 

He could not help his cry as Edward's tongue breached his body, gripping at the sheets tightly for lack of anything better to do with his hands, Edward's head too far for him to tug at his hair.

A finger slid in alongside Edward's tongue, then another, Edward's tongue fucking him steadily as he prepared his body, and to his horror Tom felt like he might cry, the pleasure was almost too intense.

“Edward, please. Stop, I can't, please.” He managed to gasp out, proud that it hadn't merely been a sob. Edward, to his utter relief, pulled back, reaching for the oil at his bedside cabinet that he used to prepare Tom a little more thoroughly than mere saliva, before coating his own firm erection.

Tom spread his legs eagerly, wanting nothing more than the press of Edward into his body, drawing the man close to him and wrapping his arms around his back as he slid all the way in, their bodies pressed entirely together as Tom pressed soft kisses against every part of Edward's face and shoulders he could reach, legs gripped tightly around the elder man's waist.

Edward held Tom's hip firmly, kissing him on the mouth as he began to move, steadily thrusting in and out of Tom, his pace steady. Tom had half a mind to urge him faster, but Edward kissed him again, bracketing his face with both arms before pressing his face into the crook of Tom's neck, still thrusting steadily into his body. 

“Tom.” Edward gasped, pressing open-mouthed kisses against his heated skin before lifting him slightly and wrapping his arms round the other man, squeezing them together so tightly Tom struggled a little for breath. Edward stiffened, holding Tom impossibly tighter as he let out a low cry, muffled by Tom's flesh as he came hotly into the other man body, the firm crush of their bodies together, Tom's erection trapped tightly between them along with Edward being pressed very firmly against his prostate drawing him over the edge almost immediately after his lover.

Edward recovered before Tom, drawing away to retrieve a small cloth and douse it with water from a china bowl left upon the dresser, cleaning them both swiftly before climbing back into bed and drawing the younger man to him, his breathing beginning to even as they lay in the dark room, only able to see each other through the trickle of moonlight that had broken in through a crack in the curtains.

Edward waited around a quarter of an hour, which Tom knew was incredibly patient for the older man, pressing his fingers against the younger man's lips as he looked down at him in the dim light.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” He asked quietly. Tom ducked his head further into Edward's chest, pressing a brief kiss to the skin and sighing.

“You shall think me a fool.”

“I already think you a fool, now tell me.” Edward replied. Tom huffed in false indignation, swatting at his lover lightly, who simply chuckled, rolling to the side and drawing Top on top of him. 

“At the tavern tonight.” Tom began, pausing for a while. Edward did not push him to continue, simply waited until Tom was ready to continue. “There were three men, they didn't know I was there. They were talking. About us.” 

“Men will always talk.” Edward replied, bringing a hand up to settle in Tom's soft hair. “It is what they are wont to do.” 

“I mean, they were talking about 'us', Edward.” Tom implored. Edward sighed, drawing the fingers of his free hand down the soft skin of Tom's arm.

“It was not to be unexpected. We can be as careful as we wish, but we are two gentlemen who spend a distinctly inordinate amount of time in each other's company. People are going to talk.” Edward said softly “As long as it is idle gossip, jokes made in private, then we shall remain safe.” 

“These men work for you, Edward.” Tom implored, sliding back down to lay beside Edward, feeling much more distraught than he probably should at Edward's lack of a reaction. “They should have more respect for the Lord of Thornfield, not reduce you to a joke for their amusement.” 

“Men will always talk bad about those above their station, which I think you are more than aware of. It eases tensions, a way to vent. You know I care little for what anybody has to think of me.” Edward soothed.

“But I care! I care what people say about you, I care when people speak ill, or insult you, I care...”

“And what of yourself?” Edward interrupted abruptly.

“What?” Tom looked at him in confusion.

“You are just as implicit in their conversation as me, and your position as a lawyer would be far more precarious from such rumour than my standing as a Lord.” Edward explained, patiently.

Tom shook his head. 

“That does not matter. You...” 

Edward gripped his chin firmly, looking into his eyes, intense and enrapturing even in the dark room.

“I care what people think about you, Tom. I know people judge you for your past, believe that you are stringing me along for my fortune, taking advantage of my 'loneliness'.” Tom looked at him incredulously “I know the truth. I know that you will not betray me, you will always return to me, that you love me, as I love you and as long as we know, that is all that matters.” 

He drew Tom closer to him. 

“You have never cared for idle banter before, and I know that you must have been subject to far worse than this in London.”

“Gossip about me I can handle. I can't bear to know that you are subject to such disrespect.” Tom said, voice low. 

“What men say and do in private is vastly different to what they say and do in public. I can assure you, any aspersions on my person are not going to carry over into my everyday life. I like to think I still instill a healthy amount of fear along with respect and loyalty. Just enough to see me through.” Edward smiled at Tom, ensuring he knew he was jesting, and Tom hesitantly smiled back.

“I am safe, Tom. We are safe. Unless these murmuring become more malicious in nature, it will only ever be harmless banter. I can assure you, it would happen regardless of if we were lovers or simply good friends. People will talk about what they want to talk about, the truth be damned because it's generally far less interesting.” 

Tom sighed, leaning into Edward.

“And you were right. I do think you a fool.” 

Tom leaned back, scowling at his lover.

“Charming.” There was no ire in it however, and Edward pulled him close for a firm kiss.

“I would not have you any other way.”


End file.
